The Biggest Smile
by maggscone
Summary: The Hosts decide to play a little game, but secrets come out, and Haruhi must deal with the repercussions. (Rated T for suggested adult themes)


"I've never had sex," Kaoru said, smirking at Tamaki and Kyoya.  
Haruhi felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill her and she looked down in shame.  
It was the end of Haruhi's second year at Ouran, and the host club had gathered at the twins' house to play Never Have I Ever, a game where one person says something they have never done, and those who have must put a finger down. Everyone starts with ten fingers and the last one standing, wins. Haruhi had seven fingers, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori had six, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny had five.  
As Kaoru said this, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori put a finger down, and Haruhi psyched herself up for the reaction that she would get.  
"Takashi? You've had sex? Why didn't you tell me?" Hunny asked, looking at Mori with big, sad eyes.  
Mori grunted and looked away towards Haruhi, and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to see what she would do. She was looking down and slowly put a finger down, trying to make sure no one noticed, but Mori did and he smirked, barely enough for anyone to notice. But Hunny, who knew Mori better than anyone else, noticed. He looked over at Haruhi and gasped when he saw that she only had six fingers.  
"Haru-chan?" he whispered, shocked. Haruhi blushed as everyone looked over at her and her now remaining six fingers.  
"WHAT?! WHO HAS DEFILED MY PRECIOUS YOUNG DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki screamed in agony.  
Everyone was looking at Haruhi in shock and everyone's mouth dropped open, including Kyoya, who rarely showed any type of emotion. No one could say anything because they were so shocked. All they could do was look at her and stare, except Hunny looked at Haruhi, then Mori who was smiling a tiny smile that only someone who knew Mori well would be able to tell that he was smiling.  
Haruhi blushed redder and said, "So who's next?"  
"We can't just let this go! Tell us! Who was it and when?" Kaoru whined.  
"Yes tell us please! We have to know!" Hikaru joined in.  
"I don't know, it just kind of happened. Why are you guys focusing on me?! Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai also had sex!" Haruhi shouted defensively.  
"Yeah, but we-" Kaoru started.  
"Already knew-" Hikaru added.  
"About that. Except Mori-senpai," the twins finished.  
"It's nothing. Can we just move on?" Haruhi begged, exasperated.  
"No. We're all very curious to hear this story," Kyoya said, glasses glinting, angry because he didn't know about it.  
Hunny kept looking between Haruhi and Mori, and he realized something that none of the others had. He looked at Haruhi and saw her looking at Mori, blushing even more than she had before.  
"I think we should move on. Haru-chan obviously doesn't want to talk about it, and it's her private life so we should let it go," Hunny pleaded, staring at Kyoya, knowing that if Kyoya was on his side he could get the others to drop it.  
Kyoya looked at Hunny, curious, but said, "No. I'm very curious about this. Please go on Haruhi."  
Haruhi looked at Mori pleadingly and he grunted, "It's none of our business, let it go."  
Tamaki was pacing back and forth, watching as everything proceeded, until he said, "NO! I CAN'T LET IT GO! SOMEONE HAS TAKEN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE, AND I NEED TO KNOW WHO IT WAS TO PUNISH THEM!"  
"We want to know when it happened," Hikaru and Kaoru stated, "I can't have been anytime soon, because we are the only boys who know that you're a girl, so it must've happened in middle school."  
Haruhi looks up in shock, Mori shifts uncomfortably, and Tamaki screams in agony, shouting, "YOU WERE TOO YOUNG!"  
"I didn't have sex in middle school," Haruhi grumbles.  
Tamaki stops shouting and looks over at her. The twins look at her puzzlingly, and Kyoya writes something in his little black book, while saying, "So when did you have sex?"  
"That's private," Haruhi grumbles, looking over at Kyoya, "What are you writing down?"  
"So, you didn't have sex in middle school. You must've had it sometime soon, and while there was that time in Kuruizawa, you have only been around us six. I doubt that anything happened in Kuruizawa, because we got there shortly after you did, and spent all of our time with you. You're father always tells me who you associate yourself with, and no boys have ever come to see you. It's always been the Lobelia Girls or us, and they only visited once. So, who did you have sex with? It must've been one of us," Kyoya said, looking Haruhi in the eyes.  
She looked down at her hands and blushed again. All of the boys looked at each other, with accusing glares, except Hunny who just looked at Haruhi.  
"It must've been one of those evil twins! No one else here would've done that to my daughter!" Tamaki shouted, pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"It wasn't us," they said, defensively.  
Haruhi looked at Mori with a question in her eyes, and he nodded slightly at her.  
"It was me," Mori said, looking at Tamaki.  
"What?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.  
Everyone looked shocked except for Hunny.  
"We've been dating for a while now," Haruhi stated, "We didn't want to tell you guys, because it would just cause a lot of drama, and we just wanted to enjoy ourselves for a while."  
"ENJOY YOURSELVES?" Tamaki shouted, ready to punch Mori, but obviously restraining himself, "How could you, Mori-senpai!? What happened to the famous Morinozuka honor?!"  
"We decided that we shouldn't have to wait, because I plan on marrying her as soon as she graduates college," Mori stated, simply, but received shocked looks from everyone.  
"How long have you been together?" Hunny asked, looking hurt.  
Mori looked at him apologetically, placed his hand on Hunny's head, and said, "About a year."  
Everyone looked shocked and Hikaru asked, "How did we not know?"  
"We kept it a secret. We didn't want any of you to know. It was pretty easy, especially because Takashi is at college right now. We rarely see them now, so it wasn't hard to pretend like everything is the same," Haruhi said, looking at Mori. Everyone widened their eyes when she used his first name.  
"So, you love each other?" Tamaki asked.  
"Yes, we love each other," Mori stated, smiling at Haruhi. She smiled back at him with love in her eyes.  
"Well, I think the game is over, I suggest that everyone goes home and sleeps, and then we can have the Host Club graduation party tomorrow," Kyoya said, closing his black book.  
Tamaki and Hunny nodded, and stood up. Mori stood up and held his hand out to Haruhi. She took it, and stood up with his help. Tamaki looks at them and asks, "When were you going to tell us?"  
"I honestly don't know. Definitely before I graduated, but we just wanted to have our alone time, without you guys interrupting us," Haruhi said, apologetically.  
"I understand, I guess. We can be pretty annoying at times," Tamaki said, with a small smile on his face.  
Haruhi smiled and Mori led her out of the room, presumably to take her to his home.  
"I can't believe he kept it from me," Hunny said, hurt.  
"He probably thought you would tell us, or let it out somehow. Don't take it personally," Kyoya said, standing up and stretching.  
Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya said goodbye to Hikaru and Kaoru and walked out to see Mori holding Haruhi with her back to him. He had his arms around her waist, and was whispering something in her ear and she was giggling. The boys were happy that they were happy, but they wished that they had known. Mori's car pulled up and he helped Haruhi in, and waved at the other guys, smiling the biggest smile they have ever seen on Mori.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it, and as of now it's a one-shot, but I may decided to expand on it. Review or send me an instant message to tell me what you think, and wether or not I should expand it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
